Hikari Girl's
by Rakuen1
Summary: Mokuba finds a spell book from a soviner store. He casts one of the spells having no idea what it does. The Results? Frightening. *yaoi and some shonen-ai*
1. The Spell

Inu-chan:Dun, dun, duuuuuunnn!!!  
Neko-chan:*sweatdropped* Okay...  
Inu:Bet you no one saw this kind of fic coming.  
Neko:*raise hand* I did.  
Inu:...  
Neko:^^ We own little Annie, but we do not own any YGO characters.  
Yami:Nor do you guys own any sanity.  
Both girls:....  
Inu:Stand back Neko. I'm gonna kill him.  
Neko:*raises a hand* Stand down, Inu. *turns to Yami* I'm gonna kill this one myself.  
Yami:*sweatdropped*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari Girls "The Spell"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come along, Mokuba." called Isis. The young egpytaing kept on walking; greeting some of the people on the Egyptain Exhibit.  
  
The younger Kaiba followed along, looking at the old artifacts. He seemed to be a little upset when his older brother, Seto Kaiba had hired Isis as Mokuba's babysitter when the CEO was to busy to look out for Mokuba by himself.  
  
"Mokuba." the soothing voice called out. Mokuba looked away from a tablet with pictures on it and ran towards the career of the Millenuim Tauk.  
  
Isis kneeled to Mokuba. "I'm goin to go to work. So, just stay in the musuem, ok?"  
  
"But what happens if I get hungery?" Mokuba asked. "I didn't exactly bring a lunch with me." Mokuba's grey eyes stared into Isis blue ones.  
  
Isis smiled. "I would know." her necklace gleamed. One of Isis hands gently brushed Mokuba's bangs before leaving the boy.  
  
"And stay out of trouble." Isis warned. Mokuba nodded and sighed. He stuck his hands in his pockets; sighing as he looked around.  
  
He watched peopl walk back and forth, before spotting a group of kids from another school; being led by a lady. Mokuba smiled smiled and trotted over there and followed the group of kids.  
  
Someone of the kids glanced at Mokuba, but left him alone. Other kids had hung back just to talk to the boy.  
  
The black hair kid smiled; liking the attention he was getting from these kids that were younger then him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~2 hours Later~  
  
"And here the tomb of the Great Pharaoh, King Tut." the kids gathered around a glass to look at the gold tomb.  
  
Mokuba gave a huge yawn, but stopped in mid-yawn as he spotted a Sovenir store.  
  
'Hmm. Gifts.' Mokuba left the group and headed for the store.  
  
No one notice he had left the group even though they had welcome him into the group and let him tag along.  
  
"Hello." a lady greeted as Mokuba entered. "If you need any help, just ask." the lady offered.  
  
Mokuba nodded and began to look around. 'Books about India, Ireland, Scotland....whats this?? A book of many spells???' Mokuba took a thick book off a shelf. He sort of scanned through the book. The brown leather old and dampy to the touch.  
  
"Hmm.." Mokuba tuck the book underneath this arms and did a little window shopping as he was there. Looking gems,stuffed toys, listening to the music, reading other books.   
  
  
Isis came back to see the black hair boy on one of the benches; his nose buried into the leathary book that he had bought at the Sorviner store. Isis smiled.  
  
"You ready, Mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba look up and nodded; tucking his book away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Kaiba's Mansion*~  
  
"Hey big brother!!" Mokuba shouted; running towards a taller boy with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Seto Kaiba turned to see his younger brother returned; he kneeled arms spread. Mokuba felt strong arms warp around him and pick him up.  
  
Isis smiled and nodded to Seto as the boy nodded back. She turned and climbed back into her car and drove off. "So, how was you day, Mokuba?"   
  
"Ah, it went okay. I bought this spell book from the soviner. I don't know if the spells are real, but its fun to read."  
  
Seto nodded as one of the servants closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Mokuba's Room*~  
  
Mokuba laid in his bed the old leathary book spread open. His blankets turned into a tent as he had the flash light on.  
  
The boy was flipping through the page; wondering if one of these or any of these spells do really work. Mokuba flipped to a page that he was looking at earlier.  
  
'I wonder if I should put one of these spells to a tests.' he flipped on more page. 'How about this one.....Light Switches...sounds...intersting...'  
  
Mokuba looked at the language. He seemed to frown a bit. 'Hm,its not english of japanese...' Mokuba held the page closer to him. 'Might as well give it a shot.'  
  
"ergo oceanus, maritimus. ergo opacare, matutinus. ergo septentrio, meridies. ergo occidens et orientis. ergo oceanus, maritimus, opacare, matutinus, septentrio, meridies, occidens et orientis."  
  
At those words being said. The whole book glowed a golden light. Mokuba gave a sharp yelp and flung the book off his bed as he fell of it and onto the floor.  
  
The book fell on its back, still on the same page. The light shot out from the book and out the window; lighting up the whole room.  
  
Mokuba jumped over his bed and crash ontop of the book; closing it shut. He sat there breathing, eyes wide.  
  
Now he was wondering what was going to happen next and what kind of spell did he just cast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu:Please review!!!!  
Neko:*giggles* Looks like Mokuba is gonna be in alot of trouble!  
Inu:I'll say. Especially when everyone finds out whats gonna happen.  
Neko:*nods* If you wanna know what happens then review! Please!!! =^^= *pulls on Inu puppy ears* You have cute puppy ears!!!!  
Inu:..... 


	2. Results Number One

Hirkari Girls "Results Number 1."  
  
Inu&Neko:WE DON'T OWN YGO!!!! STOP MOCKING US!!!!!!!  
Yami:-_-;;;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Morning**  
  
  
  
  
A lump underneath a blanket moved then slowly slide out from underneath the warmth. The figure yelped from the nip of the cold air even though the sun light was streaming through the window.  
  
The figure quickly rushed to the bathroom and gave out another squeak when the skin of the foot hade made contact with the cold tile floor.  
  
Black hair with thick crimson streaks slowly rose up. A pair of voilet eyes opened up then widen as they satred into the reflection.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Yami was sleeping peacefully in his soulroom until he heard a scream.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The young pharaoh fell out of his bed with a crash then quickly came out of his puzzle. He looked to see YuGi's bed empty. Yami looked around then snapped his fingers.  
  
'The bathroom.' he thought; running towards it. Yami was quite surprise that Surgoku didn't hear YuGi's scream, but then again that scream didn't sound like his YuGi's. The Spirit flung open the door and was met with a very startling, beautiful, but frightening suprise.  
  
There in the tub was a girl about YuGi's hieght. She had chin length black hair with many thick crimson streaks and golden bangs. Her wide voilet eyes was filled with confusion and fear.  
  
Her chest heaving with firght as she was still clutching the shower curtain from trying to break her fall. Yami could tell her body was slender underneath the p.j's and breast round that look like they could fit in his hands.  
  
Yami went a little red at the thought. Of course what confused him the most was that girl looked awefully a lot like YuGi.   
  
"Uhhh..." was all that Yami say; not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"Out." the girl said. "Out! Get out Yami!!!"  
  
"Wha??" Yami eyes widen. 'How does she know my name???' "Whoa!!" Yami felt himself being pushed out then the bathroom door slamming behind him.  
  
Now the Spirit of the Puzzle was sven more confused then ever.  
  
  
  
  
YuGi turned back to the mirror; breathing hard. His or know her, face was red from the way Yami was staring at her.  
YuGi began to lift up her shirt; wondering if this was real. She pulled up her shirt where it only showerd the valley between her breasts.  
  
Quickly she dropped her shirt. 'NO! I'm not gonna be a pervert to myself!'  
  
The young girl shook her head; furiously. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god!!! Whats going on here!??" YuGi held her head.  
  
Yami leaned against the door. Ther Spirit was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  
  
'YuGi had screamed and I race to the bathroom cause he wasn't in bed, but when I did reach the bathroom. I find a girl instead of YuGi.' Yami's brow knitted together in frown.  
  
The pharaoh heard the door click open. He turned to see the girl looking at him. Yami uncrossed his arms and turned to the girl. He had notice that the girl looked a looot like his little Hikari.  
  
"I am your Hikari, Yami." the girl said. "And i'm not that little." YAmi eyes widen.  
  
\\How did she-\\ "Because of the bond that connects us, Yami." the girl said. Yami just kept staring at her.  
  
The girl sighed, then went a little red. "Your boxers have little gold pyramids on them. How do I know? Cause I had caught you wearing them as you were sock sliding in the kitchen after oji-san waxed it." the girl with black hair and thick crimson lowered her head so the golden bangs could hide her bright red face.  
  
Yami eyes widened more. "Yu...gi..." The Spirit could had fainted, but he just fell to his knees; staring at the girl that used to be his boy Hikari.  
  
"I'm still your hikari no matter what form i'm in, Yami." YuGi said. Yami gave a small nod.  
  
YuGi backed up a little; looking at herself, feeling verrrry uncomfortable in his new form.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neko and Inu:REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi:I'M A GIRL!!!!!!  
Yami:YOU TURNED YUGI INTO A GIRL!!???  
Inu:Well, look at this way...  
Neko:It will be easier to make love to him..er....her. *guilty smile*  
Yugi:OO;;  
YamiL*begins to drool*  
Inu:*cleans up the drool*  
Neko:=^^=;;; 


	3. Results Number Two

Neko:Once more, we DON'T own YUGIOH!!!!!!   
Inu:You people just luv to mock us, don't you???  
Yami:*nods* Who doesn't??  
N&I:.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari Girl's "Results Number 2"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou stood there in front of the mirror. His hair wasn't spikey as it use to be, but now it was just straight past his shoulders and white. His eyes light brown and his body seemed small and slender and his chest more lumpy. The kid raised his shirt then dropped it; going pale.   
  
'This is not happening!' The Ring around his neck glowed. The boy panicked.  
  
Bakura had appeared and looked around, now confused. He could had sworn that he felt his Light in distress. Now the boy wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Ryou??" Bakura kneeled and lift the covers of the bed to see if the silver hair boy was underneath there.  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
The crash was followed by a low moaning of ow's. The Tomb Robber turned around quickly; hearing the noise coming from the closet. Bakura opened up the closet; only to find a girl that looked an awefully like his Light.  
  
The girl had white hair with silver highlights, wide light brown eyes, and a slender frame. Her p.j's shirt halfway up showing a lot of skin as she was tangled up in the clothes and strings in there. Bakura stared at the soft white skin, feeling a tingling go down his spine.  
  
The Spirit of the Millenuim Ring really didn't have any clue of what to do with the girl, that is until his eyes spotted the other Ring around her neck.  
  
"Ry...ou??"  
  
The girl squeaked and edge deeper into the closet. Bakura gave a low growl and took a step in, his hand snatching the girl's arm.  
  
"Kyaaaaa!!!!!!" Ryou was quickly pulled out of the mess. The Yami held his Light above his head as if he..er...she was like a little child.  
  
Bakura looked at his Lights new form. Of course he had to admit, it would be some what funner this way when Ryou was ready to be taken by him.  
  
Bakura's thumb lightly brush the side of Ryou's new breasts; sending a small shock wave through the girl. The Spirit felt the wave of shock and grinned.  
  
"Ryou?" Bakura finally said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ryou's voice sounded more femine and powdery almost.  
  
"What the hell happen to you!??" Bakura dropped Ryou onto the floor with a hard thud. Ryou squeezed her eyes in pain as her butt had a hard collide in with the floor.  
  
"Did you have to drop me like that!? It does hurt you know!!" Ryou glared at her darker half. Usually Bakura would had knock the stuffing out of Ryou for speaking to him like that, but ever since the Spirit had fallen in love with his Lighter half. Things seem to chnage in him and between them.   
  
"Geez, i'd known you would be even more weaker as a girl-"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M WEAKER AS A GIRL!??? I'D NEVER BEEN WEAK!!!" Ryou shrieked. She began to breath hard.  
  
Bakura grinned and picked up Ryou in a tight embrace. The white hair girl had gave a sharp yelp from the fast movement of the Yami. Bakura held his Light closer; feeling Ryou's breasts crush against his chest.  
  
"Bakura??" Ryou was confused. The Spirit had never did this to him before. Sure they were friends with each other, but hugging??  
  
The Tomb Robber grinned at Ryou's confusion. "I like you better as a girl."  
  
"KURA!" both Yami and Light fell upon the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neko:Naughty, naughty Yami we have here!!!!! *giggles*  
Inu:*rolls her eyes* what an idiot....  
Yami:I agree....  
Ryou:AUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! I WAS TURNED INTO A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bakura:And what a damn f---g a-- girl you are! *grins*  
Ryou:*goes red* Stay alllllllll the way over there, Bakura. *edges away from Bakura*  
Yugi:Now you know how I feel....  
Neko:=^^= Awwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!   
Inu:*shakes her head; sighing*  
Neko:Stop being in a bad mood! You need desert!! *runs off to get some ice cream*  
Inu:Oh boy....  
Yugi:I want some desert....  
Ryou:Same here!  
Inu:Good! You can have mine.  
Y&R:YAY! ^^  
Y&B:.....   
Inu:REVIEW!! 


	4. Now Heres Result Number Three

Hikari Girls "Now Heres Results Number Three!"  
  
  
  
Neko:WE DON'T OWN YGO!!!! STOP MOCKING US!!!   
Inu:*holding her ears*  
Neko:And to my fav reviewer Deja*vu....Tis FukaiMori here only as Neko! =^^= Anywho! I'd happen not to go to Japan because my grandparents came over here! I'm SOOOOO happy!   
Inu:Will you hurry up.  
Neko:*sticks her tongue out* I'lltrytoupdate"VirusOrigin"and"FireStarter"assoonasIcan!Andsorrytohearabout"AvengeoftheParodies"getdeletedIreallylovethatficAnywhopleasecontinueonwith"BlackTears"Tisverygood!   
Inu:You done?  
Neko:*takes a deep breath* Hai!   
Inu:Good! Get on with-  
Neko:ONE MORE THING! I'll try to put the transaltion for the japanese words in the beginning, k?  
Inu:....  
G.Yugi:I think she had to much coffee.  
Yami:More like caffine.  
Bakura:Coffee does have caffine, you Pharaoh no baka. *snorts* AND to think you ruled Egypt.  
Yami:.....  
G.Yugi:*giggles*  
  
  
Neko:ONE MORE THING!  
Inu:SHUT UP!  
Neko:Okay...*sits down tail warpped around her and ears down*  
Inu:The yaoi will be here. We didn't say when, but we did say yaoi and there will be yaoi. ^^ Patience is a virture. And Karma...just keep waiting. *grins* You'll see what happens to the rest of the YGO gang when Annie comes to visit from Ireland ^^  
Neko:Ooo! Hai!! Fun, fun, fun!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MALIK!! GET OFF ME!! YOU DAMN YAMI!!"  
  
A girl cried out. Her looks was blonde hair short as a boy and wide fushia eyes and light tan skin. She was desperatly trying to get out from underneath a look alike. Only the twin was a male and platnuim wild spikey hair that look like it begged to be brush. Dark egyptain skin and voilet eyes.  
  
"Awww, but Marik! You look so hot!!" Yami Malik teased as he nuzzled his Light's soft neck.  
  
"ISIS!!!" the girl Marik screamed. The Yami of the Millenuim Rod backed off as another egyptain entered the room.  
  
Isis stood there; glaring at her brother's darker half. Malik looked at the girl.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything." the Spirit held up his hands as if he was innocent to begin with. Isis sighed. She's been trying to figure out what happen to her brother. How he was turned into the girl he was now.  
  
She grabbed her 'sister's' or arm and dragged Marik out. Malik sat on the bed; twirling the Rod, grinning. "Whatta shame. I was gonna use the Rod on Marik too."  
  
  
  
Marik sat on Isis bed as her sister was looking through some clothes. "Please don't dress me in a dress!" Marik whine like a girl.  
  
"Hush Marik." said Isis. "I'm gonna try and make you more like a boy and hope that nobody will notice the differnce, until I find out what has happened." she open up the closet door.  
  
Marik looked inside her shirt. "Well, they could at least made my boobs alittle smaller." Isis sweatdropped.  
  
"Here we go." she pulled out a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of dark blue jeans."  
  
Marik snorted. "I could just wear my own clothes." she glared at her sister; who was smiling.  
  
Isis giggled. "Yes you could. But have a taste for tight leather."  
  
"I do not.." Marik grolwed; crossing her arms. Isis sighed and flung the clothes at her sibling. "I'm going to Kaiba's house. I think Mokuba had something to do with this." she seemed to pondered for sometime.   
  
"That little squirt!?" Marik took off her shirt. "What does he have to do with this???"  
  
"Because I remembered him reading a spell book at the musuem. I thought it was just some fraud spell book," Isis bit her lip. "Until Minako had found one of the ancients spell book missing from the back of the soviner store." Marik gave her sister a death glare. Isis flung something else at Marik.  
  
The female Marik caught it; still topless and looked at it. "Whats this??" she strecht out a beige bra.  
  
"A bra."  
  
"What do you do with it??" Marik had the bra warpped around her head. Isis sweatdrop.  
  
"Its not to warp around your head thats what I can tell you now. Its a cover for your breasts." the egyptain took off the bra and showed Marik how to put it on. "Honestly, some men know what a bra is."  
  
"Maybe those men are gay." Marik pulled on her bra, then winced when it snapped back. Isis shook her head.  
  
After Marik was fully ressed. Isis had left to go to Kaiba's house. The blonde female Marik was sitting ontop of the couch; watching t.v. She wasn't aware of someone standing behind her.  
  
*SNAP!!*  
  
"OW!! MALIK!!!!" Marik rubbed her back; furiously from where the spirit snapped the bra.  
  
Malik had a grin on his face. "Oh goody. A bra."  
  
Marik fushia eyes went wide. "MALIK!!!"  
  
Both Hikari and Yami gell onto the couch then down on the floor; wrestling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
G.Marik:I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUU, MALIK!!!  
Marik:*holding his female counterpart* Damn she's strong.  
G.Yugi:*giggles*  
Yugi:*sighs*  
N&I:REVIEW!  
Bakura:STOP SHOUTING!!!!  
Inu:....  
Neko:I'm gonna turn you into a girl if we make a sequal..  
G.Ryou&Ryou:*holding Bakura's arms; grinning* Thats sounds like fun.  
Bakura:*goes red*  
Yami:*laughing*  
G.Yugi&Yugi:Whatta about Yami?  
Inu:Him to, along with Malik.  
Y&M:*pale*  
Neko:=^^= Meuh 


	5. Now the Hikari Girls

Hikari Girls "Now the Hikari Girls"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neko:AH-HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! *laughs evily*  
Inu & the others:*sweatdrop* No more cat nip for her.  
Everyone:*nods*  
Annie:THEY DON'T OWN YGO! But they do own me and my chibi Blue and Red ^^  
Bakura:Crazy cousin an oc you have here.  
Annie:^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomb Robber no baka:Stupid Tomb Robber (Neko:I think that what it means..*thinks harder* Hmmm)  
Hikari:Light  
Yami:Dark  
iie:No  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami was racing down the street with YuGi right behind him. They were on thier way to see Isis since she was the only one that seems to know whats going on as everyone else was clueless.  
  
Of course YuGi was a little delayed. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami stopped in his tracks and turned to see his Light on the floor with another girl on her. Only this girl looked familiar.  
  
"Ryou damnit! I told you I took care of him, geez!" a dark voice shouted. "Even though he was a pervert. He still had good taste for girls; I have to give him that."  
  
Yami look up to see Yami Bakura appear. Then he looked back at the girl that was helping YuGi up; glaring at the Tomb Robber. The glint of the Ring caught his eye.  
  
"Ryou!???"  
  
"AAAAAAAA!!" Ryou let go of YuGi and fell on her butt. "ouch!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
YuGi had landed on top of the female Ryou this time.  
  
"Geez, pharaoh. Give my Light a heart attack." Bakura grabbed the nape of Ryou's baggy sweatshirt and put her on her feet.  
  
Yami helped his Light up. "Ryou? Is that you??" YuGi asked. Ryou nodded as Bakura eyes widen.  
  
"YuGi???"  
  
YuGi nodded. "Great Scots!" Ryou freaked. "So far YuGi and I had been turned into girls! Who else??"  
  
"Well, lets see. You both posses a Millenuiim Items." Yami pointed out.  
  
"And are the Lights of two darks," Bakura said, then added. "And weak."   
  
YuGi and Ryou both shot the Tomb Robber a death glare as Yami, found himself growling lowly. Bakura just grinned.  
  
"Wait, does that mean Marik might be a girl??" Ryou suddenly asked. Bakura suddenly cracked up at the thought of Marik being a girl. Yami rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, lets go see." YuGi and Ryou began to walk ahead as Bakura hung back with the pharaoh.  
  
"So!" began the Tomb Robber with a smirk on his face. "Did you get some from little YuGi yet?" he asked slyly.  
  
Yami growled and began to chase Bakura. "TOMB ROBBER NO BAKA!!! THATS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"  
  
*FWOOSH!*  
  
*FWOOSH!*  
  
The two Hikari's both stopped in thier tracks as two blurs passed by them. They looked at each other; a worried look upon thier face.  
  
"Oh boy....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Isthar's Residence**  
  
A light tan hand was balled into a fist as it was about to knock on the door.  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
*BREAK!!*  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"IIE! IIE!"  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
  
Yami hand ceased in mid-air as the group heard crashing and screaming come from with inside. YuGi and Ryou looked at each other; wondering what the hell was going on inside.  
  
Bakura cocked his head to one side; confused as the rest. "Malik wouldn't dare taunt or chase Isis, would he???" he asked.  
  
"I-I don't think so." Yami responded. "He seemed to be afraid of the girl." The Spirit of the Puzzle looked at Bakura.   
  
The Tomb Robber shrugged. "Just..go on and knock." Yami nodded.  
  
Before he could even knock the door flung open and a figure jumped on Bakura; sending both of them to the ground. YuGi and Ryou had jumped out of the way and turned to see if the two were okay.  
  
Yami took a glance back then looked back to see another Yami standing in the doorway; grinning. "Hello there Yami." Malik greeted.  
  
Yami raised a eyebrow in questioning. Malik grinned more and then frown as he spotted his Light ontop of the Tomb Robber, Bakura. "Hey, hey, hey!!" Malik headed towards the two. "Bakura! You have your own Light to fuck with."  
  
Ryou's face redden as she watched Malik pick up the girl that turned out to be Marik, only in female form. Bakura frown at his fellow Yami.  
  
"So," YuGi spoke up. "I'm guessing thats Marik, and Isis is probably gone." the female Marik looked at the female YuGi and grinned.  
  
"Sheesh YuGi. You just look cute in any form you are, huh??" YuGi went a slight shade of red. Yami growled in protectness. Malik chuckled. "Yeah, Isis is gone. She headed over to Kaiba's house. Something about Mokuba and a book of spell."  
  
Yami and Bakura looked at each other. "Mokuba???"  
  
Marik nodded. "And from the spell Isis said that was cased seems to have only affect on the the Lights of the Millenuim items." Yami Malik looked at Ryou to YuGi grinning.  
  
Marik growled and gave her Yami the hardest sock she could. Malik grinned and whipped Marik into his a tight embrace. "Should we head over to Kaiba's house then?" Bakura suggested; watching Marik trying to get out her Yami's embrace.  
  
Marik had grinned then kneed her Yami where it counts. Malik had quickly let go of his Light and fell to his knees; covering his most sensitive area. Yami and Bakura had winced of what Marik had did to her Yami.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." the blonde girl flip back her hair. "Shall we go??"  
  
Marik started to walk ahead as YuGi, Ryou, Yami, and Bakura looked at Malik; wondering if the Spirit was gonna be okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Park**  
  
"Hurry up, Anzu!!" Mai called out to the burnette. Anzu had stopped next to Mai and leaned on her knees; breathing. Mai giggled and raised Anzu chin up and pressed her lips against hers.  
  
Anzu squealed in delight and pressed harder againsts Mai's. Of course the two didn't tell no one about the relationship and they had planned to keep it that way until they felt that it was time.  
  
"Will you three keep up!!" a dark voice shouted. "And Marik! STOP FLIRTING WITH THE SALESMAN!!!"  
  
Mai and Anzu let go of each other and turned to see a familiar physco Yami Malik show up along two other phsyco Yami's. Then three more came into view; only the three were girls and look like awefully familiar girls.  
  
Mai and Anzu looked at each other; confused obviously. "Er....Hi Yami, Bakura, Malik....and.." Mai looked at the three girls.  
  
Marik, YuGi, and Ryou stop in thier tracks; frozen as Yami, Bakura, and Malik turned to see Anzu and Mai looking at them. "Uh...Hi??" Yami said.  
  
Anzu raised a eyebrow and looked at the girls. Thats when she spotted the Millenuim items. "Uh," her blue eyes went wide. "YuGi?? Ryou?? Marik!??"  
  
"Wha?" Mai looked at Anzu to the three girls. "What in the!?"  
  
"What did you do to them!?" Anzu demanded; storming towards the Yami's. The three Yami's backed up as a very pissed off Anzu was right in front of them.  
  
"They didn't do anything, Anzu." YuGi reasurred her friend; before she could kill them. "We just woke up this morning and well..." she spread her arms.  
  
"And here I thought the Yami's wanted some easier way to get something sexual from thier Lights." Mai said; thoughtfully.  
  
All three Hikari's went red as the three Yami's made some coughing sound. That send Mai grinning. "So, you don't have any idea what happen?" she asked. The six shook thier head. "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"To Kaiba's house." Malik answered. "Isis said something about a spell book and Mokuba."  
  
"We think that Mokuba had something to do with this." Marik added with a growl.   
  
"And if you don't mind, we would like to get going so we can kill the squirt." Bakura said. Him and Ryou along with Marik and Malik began to continue on. Only YuGi and Yami stayed behind. Well, Yami only stayed behind because of YuGi.  
  
"You want to join us?" YuGi asked. Mai and Anzu shook thier heads and looked at each other.  
  
"We have things planned for today." Mai smiled. Anzu nodded. YuGi nodded and turned and ran to Yami. Anzu hugged Mai's arm as the blonde smiled at her lover.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neko:DONE! Now.....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
Inu:*throws a grey stuff mouse* Fetch.  
Neko:MEUH!!! *runs after it*  
Bakura:oO Whoa...  
Yami:Never knew she could run that fast.  
Inu:^^  
G.Yugi:Well, I never knew that Mai and Anzu were together.  
Yugi:*nods*  
G.Ryou:I agree.  
Annie:To many gay people....  
Everyone:^^  
Annie:...... 


End file.
